Promises Kept
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Drabble collection for RWBY Week 2019 (round 4!)
1. Chapter 1

**Guess what's back? That's right! RWBY Week! This is round 4, all of them set during or directly after the vol6 finale. All of these are very brief, but things I wanted to address anyway!**

 **Starting off with** **Ladybug Sunday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

After things had ended with Adam, Blake's fears weren't of him anymore.

Instead, she was scared for her friends, her teammates, who had been relying on her to complete her task of disabling security.

A task that she'd failed.

If they were delayed or prevented from getting to Atlas now, it'd be all her fault.

Yang helps her to her feet, and with one last emotional glance between them, they begin to run.

Blake can hear a great commotion at the cliffs even from deep within the forest. When they finally find the others, all seems to be stilled in brewing chaos. Cordovin's robot is disabled and useless, and the Grimm are swarming overhead. And one much larger heading towards them from the sea.

And it's her fault.

Blake knows it's on her shoulders that they aren't able to leave on time with their stolen ship.

When Ruby calls her name and hurries forward to meet her and Yang, Blake nearly breaks down into apologies right there in front of her leader.

She'd failed her. She'd let her down. Ruby's plan had been so clever and well thought-out, and everyone else had successfully played their part in it except for Blake.

Somehow she swallows back the apologies, at least until they've all boarded Maria's ship. Once inside, Blake sits heavily on the bench. Her head is spinning slightly, and her body is aching from the loss of aura. She can hardly bring herself to lift her face. She knows she has to apologize to them, and her voice wavers when she tries.

"I'm so sorry..."

And of course Yang is there to support her, in more ways than one.

"Don't be." The cool metal of her hand spreads gently over Blake's arm. Her lavender eyes are earnest. "This isn't on you."

Blake hiccups in a breath.

"But-"

"You're safe."

Her ears perk up a little at the sound of Ruby's voice now. Blake turns her face and watches her leader kneel down before her. Ruby covers Blake's hands with her own, letting their soft warmth spread to her chilled skin. Blake feels a pang shoot through her chest, and her vision blurs.

"Ruby-"

"You're _safe_ ," she repeats. "That's all that matters."

Blake lifts her gaze and finds silver – compassionate and honest. Ruby had never cared more for her plan than for anyone's safety. Blake knows that.

She sniffles, smiles, and then reaches out.

Ruby happily reaches up for her too, pulling Blake close, letting her know just how worried she'd been, and just how relieved she is now. Blake quivers against her, unable to stop the feelings of guilt from spilling out.

"Ruby... I'm sorry. I ruined your plan... if it weren't for-"

" _You_ didn't ruin anything, Blake," Ruby stops her, squeezing a little tighter. "That was _him_." She isn't sure if saying his name will only hurt Blake more, so she refrains. Ruby needs Blake to know she isn't at fault. For anything. "You did what you needed to do, Blake. And I'm so glad for it. I really am."

Blake feels a ripple inside her chest as the hiccups start bubbling up again. She buries her face in Ruby's shoulder and cries softly to her.

"Thank you..."

Ruby smiles and shifts closer for a moment, waiting until Blake's regained her composure. When she finally eases back, Blake's eyes are still tearful, but the guilt has vanished. Ruby brings her hands back on top of Blake's for reassurance.

"And besides, my plan isn't ruined," she smiles. "It's just been... modified."

Blake feels her smile returning. She dips her head and takes in a deep breath, tuning her ears for whatever brilliant ideas her selfless leader will come up with next.

* * *

 **A/N: I LOVED their canon hug and I am so thankful. I just wanted to add a tiny bit more, and also give a bit of insight as to how Blake was likely feeling.**

 **Tomorrow is Monochrome Monday!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also takes place during the vol6 finale.**

 **For** **Monochrome Monday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

As soon as Ruby had made eye contact with her, Weiss had instantly understood her intent. Her aura may have been depleted like the others', but she still had enough energy to summon. It was the only feasible way to get Ruby close to the Leviathan as safely as the situation would allow.

And Weiss would keep her safe. No matter what. She'd pulled Ruby out of there if things got too dangerous, even if Ruby hated her for it later.

She has to do this, not only for Ruby, but for their group, and for all of Argus at this point.

Just the simple action of casting the glyph made her dizzy, but she couldn't let it show. Once the hornet had emerged, the others made space for her to get it outside the ship. She shared one last glance with Ruby, a plea for her to be careful, before her leader jumped out the doors and onto the white Grimm's back.

Weiss dropped to one knee and positioned her rapier at the center of the circle, closing her eyes to concentrate. She can picture in her mind what her summon is seeing, where it's going, and she leads it toward the Leviathan.

She keeps it steady for Ruby's sake – she has to.

There's just so much going on; gunfire, radio transmission, distant shouts and explosions...

Her entire body begins to ache from the strain of the summoning, and without her aura to combat the pain it starts taking effect on her twice as quickly. She can feel her heart pounding in every vein, in time with the rapid beat of the hornet's wings. It hurts, but she needs to focus...

Nearby, Blake isn't sure what she can do now without her weapon. As Oscar and Maria fly, Jaune and Ren disguise the ship, and Yang, Nora, and Qrow try to distract the Grimm. But Blake has no blades or bullets to assist.

Everyone is moving around or talking quickly.

Everyone but one person.

Weiss is motionless in her crouch above her glyph on the floor, her body rigid in concentration. But Blake can see the tiniest tremors running through her, with the effort of maintaining her summon and the fear of what might happen if she can't.

Blake rushes to her without a second thought, dropping down beside her to rest both hands on her shoulders.

And her touch does wonders beyond what Blake could ever know.

Weiss had been on the verge of swaying, either mentally or physically, or perhaps even both. But Blake's hands steady her, keeping her upright so Weiss may do the same for Ruby.

Blake can feel her shaking now, feel the rush of Weiss' pulse through her body. She's so focused on what's happening outside that she's forgetting herself.

"Weiss." Blake keeps her voice low and quiet, wanting to help, not distract. "Take a breath. You've got this. She'll be fine."

It seems Weiss had neglected her own necessities for the sake of the summoning, because only Blake's reminder has her drawing in a breath. When she exhales it trembles, and her brow is creased tightly. Blake rubs a hand up and down her back to keep her steady.

"You can do this, Weiss. I know you can."

Weiss longs to thank her, but she doesn't want to risk speaking just yet, not if it could mean she'll lose her focus.

But Blake understands even her silence. She stays close to Weiss' side to support her, ensuring she remembers to breathe every few seconds.

Weiss can feel she's brought Ruby to the mouth of the beast. She can't falter now.

That's when the air ship lurches. A falling Grimm had hit them from the outside and caused the whole ship to wobble. Weiss is nearly yanked from her mental link with the hornet as her heels slip and the glyph underneath flashes.

But Blake holds her steady, keeping Weiss up with all her might until the ship has evened out again. Weiss scrambles to regain her connection with her Grimm, and the light of the glyph soon returns to normal.

She hadn't lost Ruby. And it was all thanks to Blake.

Weiss needs a second to get her bearings, and it's the same for the Faunus girl. Blake catches her breath and ensures her hands are strong around Weiss' shivering body.

"Weiss," she gasps. "Are you okay?"

Weiss remembers to breathe. She feels she's brought Ruby to where she needs to be now, so she keeps her there as long as her partner may need it. The heiress finally finds her voice.

"Yes." She opens one eye and looks up at Blake. "Thank you."

Blake offers a smile that's both nervous and relieved.

"Thank goodness."

She doesn't let go of the heiress for a second. When the ache in Weiss' body becomes too great, she leans back into Blake's arms for strength.

They stay together, supporting each other and Ruby, until a brilliant silver light fills the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, immensely grateful they got to touch each other in the finale. I just wished they could've had a good hug like Blake had with Ruby and with Yang...**

 **Tomorrow is RWBY Tuesday!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so a lot of these chapters are going to feel redundant or out-of-order cuz I keep doing the same scenes but for different characters so just keep that in mind haha**

 **It's RWBY Tuesday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Once all is said and done, and their ship is well on its way to Atlas, most everyone on board has fallen silent to rest and recover for as long as the flight will allow.

There isn't enough room on the bench for all of team RWBY, so they opt for the floor across from the others. Jaune Ren Nora and Oscar have closed their eyes for the time being, while Qrow and Maria continue steering and chatting softly. Ruby has just finished talking with them a little more, and retreats to find her three teammates resting side by side.

They're all still awake, just barely. Yang is holding one of Blake's hands with hers, and Blake is holding Weiss' with her free hand. Ruby walks quietly over to take her place next to Weiss, who has clearly been waiting for her. The heiress offers her unoccupied hand expectantly, and Ruby gladly accepts.

"So," she says softly. "How's everyone feeling?"

"Eh, y'know," Yang shrugs. "Been better, but been worse. Definitely been a lot worse." She gives a squeeze to Blake's hand and shares a quiet smile with her before returning the question to her little sister. "What about you, Ruby? Doesn't using your eyes like that tire you out?"

"I mean, it used to," she recalls. "But now I think I'm getting the hang of it, so I know how to control it better. I'm just a little tired is all. But I think we're all the same way."

The others nod in agreement and shift a little closer together. Ruby covers Weiss' hands with hers. Her partner has been particularly quiet since the fighting had stopped. Even now, Weiss is looking down at her lap as if lost in her own mind. Ruby nudges her softly and rests her head on the heiress' shoulder.

"Weiss? Are you okay? I know going back to Atlas isn't exactly on the top of the list of things you wanna do right now..."

Weiss blinks out of her reverie, Atlas and her father having been precisely what was on her mind. She lifts her head and gently brushes her cheek against Ruby's.

"I'm fine. After all, I know you won't leave my side for a second."

Ruby nods.

"Right. It's a promise."

Weiss closes her eyes for a second and just breathes. She's never felt so safe in the skies leading to Atlas in all her life.

After a moment, she lets Ruby rest and turns her attention to the girl on her other side. Weiss squeezes Blake's hand gently and seeks out her eyes.

"What about you? Is everything all right...? Or at least, as all right as it can be...?"

Blake meets her eyes; the eyes of the girl whose father had played such a major role in pushing Adam down the path that Blake herself had put an end to today. She and Weiss had had such an awful start back at Beacon. She almost can't believe they're here now together, hand in hand. Blake smiles.

"Yeah. It still hurts, but... I know I'll get through it. I have you guys, after all."

Blake eases forward a little to rest her head against Weiss'. The heiress' grip on her hand slackens a little, as if she feels guilt for all of what her father had done. But Blake doesn't allow her to let go. She keeps ahold of Weiss' hand more tightly, until the heiress strengthens her grip once more.

They ease apart, eyes calm and trusting. Weiss turns to rest her head with Ruby's again as Blake turns to Yang. Her heart flutters a bit as she finds lavender eyes.

"How's your arm...?" She looks down at the deep scratches Adam had made in her prosthetic.

Yang smiles.

"Lemme test it out." She curls and uncurls her prosthetic fingers, until they've laced themselves perfectly between Blake's. Yang rests her forehead against hers and murmurs, "I think it's fine."

Blake lets out a soft chuckle and closes her eyes. Yang opens hers to look down the line to her little sister, napping cozily with Weiss now. She can't detect any signs of fatigue worse than what any of the rest of them are showing, but Yang fears in her heart that Ruby's eyes might be taking some other kind of toll on her, perhaps internally.

But seeing her now, dozing so peacefully, drooling a little against Weiss' shoulder, Yang can't help but smile. They'd all be here to help make sure Ruby didn't endanger herself unnecessarily, especially when it came to her eyes.

Yang leans back against the wall fully, still nuzzled against Blake. She gives three good squeezes to Blake's hand; a message.

Blake understands. She passes it down to Weiss, who is gently roused by the pressure. She smiles and transfers three squeezes onto Ruby's hand.

"From Yang," she whispers.

Ruby stirs against her shoulder and opens her eyes. Her lips curve up into a tired grin as she looks over at her big sister.

"I love you, too," she says.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so glad for all the little interactions between all of the girls. I want more, both in the heat of battle and just casually too. Please, volume 7.**

 **Tomorrow is White Rose Wednesday!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is kinda rewinding from the previous chapter. This is back during the Leviathan fight between Ruby and Weiss.**

 **It's White Rose Wednesday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Ruby knows this is the only way, that Weiss is her only hope. All she does is make eye contact with her and Weiss understands instantly. She draws her rapier, casts her glyph, and summons her Grimm. But before Ruby jumps, she crouches down beside her partner and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Weiss."

"Don't distract me, you dolt." Weiss raises her head, but her eyes are only filled with affection and concern. "Be _careful_ , Ruby. Please."

"I'll do my best. But I know you'll be there supporting me a hundred percent of the way, so I'll be fine!"

Weiss smiles.

"Yes. You will be. Now go."

"I'll be back before you know it!"

And with this she brushes past Yang and Nora, and jumps onto the back of the hornet.

Weiss steers her toward the Leviathan. Ruby has no trouble at all staying balanced in spite of the speed she's traveling at and all of the commotion and fighting happening all around her. She knows it's all thanks to Weiss.

Even though the heiress is as low as the rest of them on aura, she's still mustering up the last of her strength and energy to get Ruby to where she needs to be. Ruby knows she has to end this quickly, for Weiss' sake as well as everyone else's.

So when she pulls up the memories from the bottom of her heart – of all the places and people she longs to protect – Weiss appears in her mind. Over and over.

Making her sugary coffee, casting glyphs for her, catching her when she falls, covering her blind side, taking a hit for her.

Weiss is always there. Supporting her even when Ruby can't see her. Like she is right now.

Weiss is one of the many people Ruby thinks of to activate her powers. Without Weiss, Ruby might not have had enough passion, enough reason, enough desire to protect all that she loves.

And without Weiss, she certainly wouldn't have been able to get close to the beast and use her eyes like she does after Jinn has bought her some time.

Once Cordovin finishes the Leviathan, Ruby sways as her vision comes back to her. But the summoning beneath her feet moves perfectly in sync with her to prevent her from falling. She is flown slowly back to the ship that hovers nearby, where all of her friends are waiting for her.

They welcome her with cheers and open arms, one by one. Yang hugs her, then Blake, and finally...

Ruby watches as Weiss cancels her glyph at long last, only now that she's certain Ruby is on solid ground. She pushes herself up, using Myrtenaster as a crutch, panting as she finds her balance. Weiss' knees buckle, but no one else notices right now.

"Weiss!"

With a soft cry of her name, Ruby uses her speed to dart directly to her partner's side in half a second, catching her and holding her up. Weiss shakes her head slowly, still breathing hard, but when she looks up, her blue eyes shimmer with relief.

"Ruby... thank goodness." Weiss drops her rapier and wraps both arms around her partner. Ruby squeezes her back tightly and nestles into her collar.

"Sorry," she mumbles. "I made you push yourself so hard when you were already so exhausted. Does it hurt?"

Weiss just rests her chin atop Ruby's head and sighs.

"It'll pass. I'm just glad you made it out in one piece. You saved us, Ruby. You saved Argus."

"I couldn't have done it without you. I couldn't have done _a lot_ of things without you." Ruby eases back and looks up into her eyes with a heartfelt smile. "Thanks, Weiss."

Weiss almost chides her again, or says she doesn't need the gratitude, or insists it's _her_ who should be thanking Ruby.

But just this once, she lets herself bask in the appreciation her partner shows for her. Weiss closes her eyes and brushes her cheek against Ruby's.

"You're welcome, you dunce."

* * *

 **A/N: So uh yeah when will we get the return of Weiss calling Ruby "dunce" and "dolt" and "dork", only now that they're much closer they'll be endearing and humorous words? I miss that.**

 **Tomorrow is Bumbleby Thursday!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And another jump to after the fight skjdkaskjdf**

 **Time for** **Bumbleby Thursday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 5.

By the time they'd all settled down to rest on the air ship, night had fallen.

Ruby and Weiss are dozing nearby, while Yang hasn't left Blake's side since she'd come to her aid hours earlier back at the waterfall. Her hands are still on Blake's, rubbing softly.

Blake had closed her eyes as well to try and sleep, but Yang keeps herself alert a while longer to look over the rest of them. Some part of her knows Blake won't be able to keep her eyes closed for long without her mind delving back to pull up horrible images.

Yang feels her flinch, hears the tiniest gasp jump up from her chest. Gently, she curls her fingers through Blake's and gives a squeeze.

"Blake...?"

Blake doesn't even open her eyes as she turns to Yang and clings to her.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's okay, Blake. I promise."

She lets her pinky finger find Blake's and loops them together to seal the vow.

Blake weeps as quietly as possible, so she won't disturb the others – so only Yang can hear. Yang brings one hand to the back of her partner's head and lets the other support the small of her back. She strokes through Blake's hair to smooth it, tracing her shoulders slowly.

Blake hiccups against her chest, trying so hard to stifle herself that she ends up choking. Her stomach convulses rather hard and it causes a poignant ache in her side. Blake whimpers softly.

"Ah-"

Yang reacts immediately.

"Blake? What's wrong?"

Blake tries to get ahold of herself. She shakes her head, easing back.

"Sorry..."

"It's okay."

Yang shifts herself, helping her lean back against the wall again. Blake's holding onto her scarred side. Yang reaches out across her stomach and carefully brushes her partner's hand aside, then replaces it with her own.

The coolness of her prosthetic eases the burning in Blake's side, heat that pulses as if he'd just stabbed her freshly. Yang caresses her partner's hair with her free hand. She's certain not to put too much pressure on her stomach to let her breathe more easily.

She keeps Blake close, as close as she can.

After a few moments, the sobs finally taper off. Blake just turns to her and wraps her arms around Yang's neck once again.

"Thank you..."

Yang covers her as much as she can, letting Blake feel her arms around her instead of Adam's, her loving warmth instead of his burning hatred.

Blake trembles, breathing softly as she feels Yang's fingers threading gently through her hair, across her neck and shoulders. Adam had choked her. Yang gives her breath back.

Blake rests, at long last, with Yang's hands over her scars, her heart beating softly against her own, and her promise settling in the back of her mind – a flame of light amongst the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N: Theirs was a quieter scene, as I'd imagine it might be at such a point in time.**

 **Tomorrow is Freezerburn Friday!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're about to wrap it up! Remember these drabbles are standalone and not really in any order according to chapter.**

 **It's Freezerburn Friday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 6.

As Maria flies their ship toward Atlas, almost everyone on board has sat down to rest their eyes and regenerate their aura.

 _Almost_ everyone.

Yang keeps her eyes open to make sure the others are at ease. Blake has just fallen asleep against her shoulder, and she can hear Ruby snoring softly against Weiss'.

But the heiress herself seems unable to rest, likely because of their next destination. Her face is turned toward the windows, and her shoulders seem tense.

Yang can't blame her. Weiss had been trapped in Atlas for nearly six months and had gone through hell to escape. Yang is the only one here who had seen her back at Raven's camp, caged like an animal, bruised and exhausted and terrified of being sent back to her father.

And now they're bringing her right back in range.

Yang watches as the heiress' collar deflates with an exhale. She shifts, gently slipping away from Ruby and having her lean against Blake instead. Weiss staggers to her feet and makes her way to the nearest window, treading quietly.

Yang gingerly eases Blake off her shoulder and has her rest with Ruby for the time being. The blonde stands and follows the heiress, coming up to pause next to her.

"Hey. Everything okay?"

Weiss gives her a look of mild annoyance. Yang grimaces.

"Sorry. Dumb question I guess."

Weiss sighs and turns back to the window, and the night sky beyond.

"No, it's okay. _I'm_ sorry. I should've known I'd have to face my father for this someday. I guess that day is just going to come sooner than I'd expected." She drapes one arm across her chest in a defensive manner, holding onto her opposite wrist. She'd used to stand that way a lot in the past, back when she didn't know if she could trust any of them.

Yang just wants to make sure she remembers now that she can. She presses her hand softly against Weiss' back, feeling her shiver.

"I'm sorry you have to go back there so soon. But it's like Ruby said; we'll be with you every step of the way. You don't have to do any of this alone, Weiss."

Weiss doesn't take her eyes off the stars.

"You're right. I may not have to... But I probably should."

Yang brushes their shoulders together lightly.

"You can cross that bridge when you get there, yeah?"

At last, Weiss takes her eyes away from the window and turns them to Yang. There is fear there, but more than anything else there is resolve, determination. Yang's glad to have given her the support she needs.

She's about to turn to head back to the others when Weiss stops her. Just like she had back at Raven's camp, Weiss throws both arms around Yang's shoulders, straining up onto her tiptoes and hiding her face in wily blonde hair.

"Thank you, Yang."

Yang smiles tenderly and returns the contact, giving her a good, warm squeeze. She feels Weiss exhale against her shoulder, feels the thrum of her heart flutter into a calmer rhythm.

They stay that way for a moment as the ship carries them onward. When they part, Yang leads her back to the others. They return to their places and their sleeping partners, and huddle up against them, resting their eyes and their hearts.

* * *

 **A/N: With all the little touches and moments between the girls this volume, it lacked a bit of Freezerburn in the finale. But I guess I can't complain since they honestly had the best reunion hug in vol6.**

 **And finally, tomorrow is Strawberry Sunrise Saturday!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the final day of RWBY Week!**

 **Strawberry Sunrise Saturday!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 7.

All the while as Ruby is facing off against the Leviathan, Yang never takes her eyes off her little sister. Any flying Grimm that even look in Ruby's direction get a bullet to the face.

Yang can barely make her out anymore, a tiny red-clad figure balancing on the back of the giant white hornet, and even that is dwarfed by the Leviathan's massive form.

Yang knows her little sister is strong. She knows she can take care of herself for the most part.

But she just can't help worrying. Ruby's never looked smaller than she does now in front of that monster.

Yang casts a glance behind herself to where Blake is supporting Weiss, who in turn is supporting Ruby with her summon. The Leviathan roars, shattering the air already violent with motion, and Yang whips her head around. Ruby ducks so the sheer force of wind doesn't knock her clean off her mount.

"Ruby!" Yang grits her teeth and fires a bullet far out toward the Leviathan, but she doubts it even reaches. Her heart is in her throat, and she can feel her semblance trying to force its way into her eyes. A somewhat calmer voice sounds from behind her.

"Yang." When Yang turns around she finds Blake looking up at her. "She'll be okay. We've all got her back."

Yang lets out a heated breath, then draws in another, a little slower.

That's when everything turns silver.

She isn't sure what happens after that, but the next time she blinks, the Leviathan has frozen over with her little sister standing triumphantly before it.

Before Yang can even comprehend things, the monster breaks its head free. She gasps, about to beg Weiss to bring Ruby back when Cordovin arrives in her robot to finish the job. Yang feels her heart swell with pride and relief for her sister, so strongly it brings her to her knees.

"Thank goodness..."

"Yang?" Blake calls for her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good."

She keeps her eyes on the hornet as Weiss brings it back toward the ship. Ruby is standing tall and proud on its back, cloak flapping in the wind, eyes bright.

Yang pushes herself up and opens her arms, catching Ruby as soon as she's close enough to jump off safely. Ruby lands securely in her big sister's arms.

"I did it!" she squeals.

"Damn right you did! I'm _so_ proud of you, sis!"

The others being to praise her as well, but Yang pays them no mind just yet, and Ruby doesn't either. They have their own moment first, sister to sister, laughing and hugging each other as tightly as they can, just like they always have. Yang twirls her around once before kissing Ruby's head, then puts her down. But even then Ruby doesn't let go yet.

"I did it!" she says again, bouncing. "Yang, I really did it!"

"And you did it safely. Glad you have you back in one piece, Ruby."

Before long, Blake and Weiss hurry over to join the embrace, and everyone breaths a final sigh of relief.

Their time in Argus has come to a close. Atlas awaits them now, ready to test their bonds even further.

But no matter what the tomorrow throws at them, they know they'll prevail – together.

* * *

 **A/N: And that'll be a wrap for my 2019 RWBY Week! Thanks for reading!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
